Una pesadilla que no quise vivir
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Gray volvió de una larga misión y lo que se encontró en su regreso no le gusto mucho [Juvia X Gray]


El día estaba mas que soleado, sin ni una nube que tapara el Sol y mostrara el bello cielo azul en Magnolia, pero era por cierto momento en el Gremio, conocido como Fairy Tail, donde aunque sea el que cause mas destrozos, eran como una familia y en esos momentos apoyaban a cierta chica

-Ustedes creen que Juvia se ve bien así?-pregunto una bella joven, de cabello azul oscuro, sus ojos de un tono mas claro y piel blanca, luciendo un vestido casual blanco y una diadema igual blanca pero con una mariposa de adorno azul, sus zapatillas azul celeste y que tenia a la mano un bolso

-¡Claro que si!,valla suerte que tiene el-comento Luce emocionada, todas lo estaban

-Es mejor que te marches si no quieres dejarlo esperando mas-comento la Titania dándole un leve empujón para que caminara, Juvia asintió dejando a las dos chicas e ir con su cita, Lucy sonrió contenta de que su amiga fuera feliz ya

Mientras Juvia pasaba por las mesas, varios le miraban, admirando la belleza que tenia y mostraba mas con esa vestimenta, algunos con ciertos pensamientos nada decentes con la inocente maga del Agua; la chica se sentía se sentía nerviosa, era la primera sita que tenia con el y las mariposas que sentía en el estomago eran una muestra, de que ese amor que sentía era verdad

-¡Si te hace algo voy y lo mato charco!-grito Gajeel comiendo algo de hierro, pero procurando a su "hermana"

-Juvia lo sabe-le sonrió y salió del Gremio, encontrándose con esa persona y su sonrisa se enchaso-Natsu-sama...

-¡Te ves muy linda Juvia!-le comento con una sonrisa tierna y como un caballero, tomo su mano y darle un beso, haciendo ruborizar mas a la pobre chica-jejeje perdona, pero quería verte sonrojada, así te vez mas linda

-No diga eso que Juvia se sonroja mas-poniendo sus manos en las mejillas ya rojas, el peli rosado sonrió y dio otro beso pero en su boca

-¿A donde quiere que vallamos?-ofreciéndole su brazo y Juvia con gusto lo acepto

-Juvia quiere ir por helado, así Natsu-sama coma algo-comento ella

-Como tu desees Juvia-y dieron marcha a una heladería, bajo la mirada sorprendida y celosa de cierto mago de hielo de lejos, hablamos de Gray Fullbuster quien llegaba de una misión que duro 4 años, ¿Por qué Juvia andaba con el idiota de Natsu?

-¡Hola Gray!-saludo Erza cuando lo vio entrar al Gremio, pero este solo se fue a sentar a la barra-Are Are, ¿no puedes saludar al menos?

-Perdona Erza, pero venia bastante cansado, irme dos años del Gremio no es fácil-consto un poco serio, y de manera milagrosa, sin quitarse la ropa puesta-oye Erza...

-Dime Gray-comiendo un pastel de fresa que pidió antes

-¿Porque Juvia estaba con este Natsu?-pregunto intentando que la molestia no se notara en su voz, lo cual no logro tan bien

-Juvia y Natsu son pareja desde hace unos 8 meses, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-lo miro fingiendo estar confundida, sabiendo a donde iba su pregunta, el alquimista de hielo solo se quedo serio, mirando la cerveza que le trajo Mira sin que se la pidiera

 _8 meses_

Era normal que se fijara en alguien mas Juvia, después de todo, le rechazo de nuevo el día que partió a esa misión que duraba 6 años y la termino en4, pero aun así inconscientemente se imagino a la maga de agua esperándolo en la entrada, gritando el "Gray-sama" y abrazarlo, llorando e alegría y confesar que aun lo amaba, pero su sorpresa fue otra cosa, y eso fue ver a dos personas de dos elementos completamente distintos y juntos

-¿A donde vas Gray?-viendo como se levantaba de su silla

-Voy a mi casa, dile al Maestro que lo veo mas tarde, quiero descansar-le respondió con paso lento, pero al cerrar las puertas del gremio corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo a un lugar, el que sea, pero que estuviera solo y sin que nadie le molestara

 _"-¡Gray-sama!-grito una Juvia con un objeto en sus manos, llegando al chico que ya iba a irse a su misión_

 _-¿Que haces aquí?, debo irme rápido-le dijo serio, mirando a la pobre muchacha que respiraba agitada_

 _-Juvia quería darle un regalo-dándole una pequeña cajita de envoltorio azul,Gray lo tomo sin darle importancia-además de que Juvia le quería decir algo_

 _-Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme a escucharlo, debo subir al tren Juvia_

 _-¡Juvia lo ama Gray-sama!, aunque usted se valla por largo tiempo...Juvia lo estará esperando-con sus manos en el pecho y volver a confesarle sus sentimientos_

 _-Pero yo no, y espero que entiendas que yo solo te veré como mi nakama, solo eso puedo darte ya que no siento nada por ti Juvia entiéndelo-le dijo secamente, rompiendo las ilusiones de la maga de nuevo_

 _-Ella..._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Es por Lucy-chan,¿cierto?...-su mirada azul, transmitía tristeza y dolor, el no respondió apartando la mirada-entiendo, Gray-sama quiere a alguien mas que no sea Juvia...Ju-Juvia debió entenderlo desde el principio pero...Juvia quiso no verlo_

 _-No me esperes Juvia, ya no mas...-y fue a la Estación de trenes, y fue cuando una suave lluvia caía, una lluvia que eran los sentimientos de esa maga, a la que su corazón tuvo que aceptar la derrota"_

¡Baka!¡Baka!¡BAKA!, cuando llego a su casa solo se fue a su cuarto y tirarse a la cama, dejando que ese recuerdo lo atormentara en esos momentos, ella no lo espero, hizo lo que le pidió cuando su otra parte, le gritaba que lo esperara, que mantuviera esa esperanza de ser correspondida por ese Tsundere que era. En su cuello estaba una cadenita de plata con un dije de espada de plata, algo que debió ser demasiado valioso y costoso para Juvia

 _¡Juvia lo ama Gray-sama!_

-Mentirosa, tu no me amabas-susurro dolido, pero eso fue lo que quiso ¿verdad?-tonta Juvia...tonto yo...

No pensó que el dolor que empezaba a consumirlo, fuera el que sentía ella por sus rechazos, por su indiferencia. No pensó que al llegar, esa maga acosadora estuviera en brazos del cabeza de flamas, pensaba después de unos meses, si estaba bien, si comía, si seguía esperándolo...Pensó que era porque Juvia era su nakama, pensó igual en Lucy, pero no era lo mismo, si el mismo admitió que le gustaba la maga celestial ese día, ¿entonces donde quedo eso?

-Cuando admití que extrañaba a Juvia-sonrío tristemente, soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, perdió a esa chica, Su chica y por ser un completo idiota. Siguió llorando silenciosamente y lamentándose cuando le gano el sueño y todo se volviera oscuro

* * *

-Gray-sama...¡Gray-sama!-gritaba una dulce voz conocida, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse de manera lenta, encontrándose con una maga a su lado-Juvia lo esperaba con el desayuno listo, pero como no bajaba...

-Gomen Juvia-dándole un beso en sus labios-pero tenia un sueño

-¿Que clase de sueño tuvo Gray-sama?-pregunto con curiosidad, el chico acaricio su mejilla con suavidad

-En el que hubiera pasado si me dejabas de esperar-confeso

-¡Pero Juvia siempre iba a esperar a Gray-sama!-haciendo un mohín adorable, el alquimista se rio por eso y la abrazo con posesividad

-Por eso eres mía...como yo soy tuyo-dijo besando la punta de su nariz-te amo Juvia

-Juvia...yo también te amo Gray-sama-con una dulce sonrisa, sorprendió a Gray

-¿Porque hablaste en primera persona?, si sabes que me gusta como hablas

-A veces Juvia no siempre actuara siempre así Gray-sama

-Tonta- se rio y beso su rostro con amor, con ese que sintió en esa misión y que podía confesárselo a ella...solo a ella

 _.+_

 _.+_

 _.+_

 _.+_

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?, me salió un poco extraño pero mi mente es un desorden -3-U**

 **Espero sus comentarios de como les parecio este One-shot :)**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


End file.
